


Wash Away the Day

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Yes this is actual Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: Cat Grant hates cheap cologne. Too bad Lena Luthor’s office reeks of it.
Of course, the smell doesn’t help Cat’s migraine, caused by concern over her girlfriend’s heroics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece I wrote after I woke up this morning.

Cat never appreciated just how much CatCo kept her from worrying until she decided to dive.

 

Putting on a brave face for her employees, barking orders to get their hands on the latest scoop, dictating their next move - it all kept her distracted just enough to keep the ember of worry safely contained.

 

But now, without the pressing need to keep her concern curtailed, Cat can’t quite control her reaction to seeing Kara be tossed several blocks into a building.

 

The files she was perusing lie beside her on the bed as she watches Supergirl leave another crater in the street - courtesy of her face and the alien whipping her back and forth by her ankle. There’s a trickle of blood from Kara’s split lip that reminds Cat of that day in the office, when her mother had just left, and Kara spits out a mouthful of asphalt as the alien she’s been fighting laughs.

 

Kara takes longer to get up each time she’s knocked down, and Cat tries to tamp down on the panic rising behind her concern.

 

Her temples throb by the time Kara manages to subdue the rogue alien, and Cat fumbles with her phone.

 

“Latte, hot.” she texts, once the cameras are off Supergirl now that she’s left the scene. It takes only moments for Kara’s reply - a simple thumbs up emoji - to come back. A simple check-in that Kara is perfectly fine. A small portion of Cat’s stress leaves her in relief, and it’s all she can do to close the curtains to her bedroom and take some medicine before her migraine assaults her.

 

\-----

 

When she wakes later, Kara is crouched next to the bed. There’s a cup of something on her nightstand - some sort of tea, based on the weak smell - and Kara is brushing back Cat’s hair.

 

“Hey,” she murmurs quietly, aware enough by Cat’s unusual nap that any loud noise would probably be painful. “How are you feeling?”

 

Her head is throbbing, but Cat waves her hand flippantly. “Like I got thrown into a building, I expect,” she says, and Kara chuckles softly, leaning in to press her lips against Cat’s.

 

Cat lets her linger for a moment, but the spike behind her eyes and across her temples has her pushing Kara back. “Darling, you need to shower.”

 

Kara lifts her cape to her nose. “I’m sorry, I thought I got all of the smoke scent out,” Kara apologizes, which tells Cat part of what Kara has been up to while she’s been resting.

 

“It’s not that.” Her nose also tells Cat what else Kara has been doing this afternoon. “You know how much cheap cologne gets to me.” 

 

Kara smiles. “I highly doubt it’s cheap.” She moves towards the closet though, picking up some things to change into.

 

Cat takes a sip of her tea. “It’s a godawful scent. And Luthor coats herself in the stuff like some sort of perfumed Pomeranian.”

 

“Snapper wanted the scoop on what Lena thought about Supergirl crashing into one of L-Corp’s subsidiaries today.”

 

“He’s partly responsible for this assault on my senses then and I should have James fire him on principle.”

 

Kara laughs as she enters the bathroom and the shower turns on.

 

Cat sighs and finishes her tea, curling into Kara’s arms as the scent of her soft shampoo washes over them.


End file.
